ArnoldxHelga and the new comer
by 3dzgirl
Summary: As a normal day for a kid named Arnold turns upside down. His feelings also turns around as a new student is placed in Miss. Slovac's classroom and falls in love with Helga. That alone starts his blood boiling. Rivalry, jealousy anguish and of course ROMANCE fills the air as Arnold and Helga get closer and closer...
1. The new kid and broken feelings

Hi there everyone. You know one day I had happen to be scanning through my t.v guide, and saw a old show I use to watch as a kid on Nickelodeon and it got me thinking. Hey maybe I'll watch some of this. As it turns out I fell in love with it all over again.

As you may be thinking what show was this? That made me go gaga all over again? Well...

~HEY ARNOLD!~ Was it's name and I can't help but love it.

So I thought why not make a fanfic of the show. Well why not...

Anyways here's my fanfic

HEY ARRRNOLD!~ ...  
Disclaimer: don't own it :(  
...

CHAPTER :1 THE NEW KID AND BROKEN FEELINGS.

As Arnold walked along the city streets heading to his school (p.s 118) he heard a loud crowd chant and cheer. They were all gathering at the school gates for some reason.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked tapping on a small chocolate covered kid's shoulder.

The kid ignored him though and he'd gotten no response from the large crowd and so decided to take the initiative, pushing and nudging his way through.

He could hear Sid one of his close friends say...

"Wow this guy's pretty cool look'n, ya know!"

This peaked Arnold's curiosity even more as he continued brushing aside the bystanders making his way to the center.

As he began to reach that center he stumbled a bit.  
landing on his left knee, Arnold looked up and saw a rather tall boy with long dark hair tied back into a pony tail, a golden tan and deep blue eyes. he looked maybe a year older than Arnold.

This kid, had been taking pictures of his surroundings, the buildings, the people, everything.  
"Uh.. Hello there." Arnold greeted as he stood up off the ground and approached this stranger holding his hand out to shake in new friendship.

The boy halted his picture-taking and only glanced at Arnold with a disapproving frown before saying.

"excuse me. Do I know chu? No? then leave me alone you filthy commoner.

Arnold was shocked to have such a rude comment come from this person's mouth.

"hey!-" Arnold spoke before a sudden loud BRRRRRRRING!  
noise came from the school building. It was the school bell.

the small crowd of people quickly disbursed and head for the entrance of the school. the new kid also then turned and left, heading into the large red bricked building.

This stunned and a bit annoyed Arnold at this cold kid's behavior.

"What's his problem?..." Arnold muttered lowering his arm. leaving a perplexed look on his face. He watch this new kid walk into the school for a few seconds until he heard...

"Gawrsh you don't know Arnold? Stinky, a tall lanky boy with a southern accent asked.

"Know what?" Arnold turned to him with a questioning frown.

"Buddy that's the new transfer student from a different country." Gereld spoke stepping up beside Arnold, his best friend.

Arnold then looked back at the new kid giving another look of discontented before running off to class, so as to not be late himself.

As the class settled into their seats Miss Slovac began to speak to her students in a cheery mood.

"Okay class I have a special announcement. We have a new student joining us today.

Arnold's head jerked at miss Slovac's words and narrowed his eyes at the class door for a second and then turning to look out the window with a quiet "Humph..." escaping his lips.

As Miss Slovac continued on she added his name "Leonardo Franzcesmen from renowned Verona Italy isn't that fabulous."

Miss Slovac then waved for the foreign boy to enter the class room.

Everyone was in awe as the door opened. He'd came into the room, like a prince entering his palace. He viewed the room and all his new subjects- uh..  
classmates, giving them all a short bow and a suave and debonair "Hallo."

most of the girls in the class swooned at his simple words, letting out a girly scream of joy and leaving the boys in envious jealousy.

However only two did not notice or even care for the new comer.

Arnold was obviously still a bit miffed at what happened earlier. He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sitting across from him watching his every move.

Helga G. Patacki, was fixated on her crushes oblong football shaped head with such a overwellming admiration. Her heart was all fuzzy and warm like butterflies. 'Oh Arnold...'  
she mentally swooned in her desk resting her head on her palm.

Suddenly Leonardo stopped his gaze, stunned still. He was speechless, his gaze had fallen upon a girl with two pigtails, a pink bow and long pink dress.

This girl Helga G. Patacki that sat in front of him had stolen his heart. Not by beauty, but by her passionate and longing stare. It seemed a bit off sided though like she was looking somewhere else but that didn't matter to him. His heart fluttered as he stood there staring at his new-found beloved, feeling like he would melt in any second.

Arnold glanced over just to humor the new kid's existence for a mere second and felt his jaw slack and drop. at the same time Helga quickly looked away and back at her books not noticing the looks she was getting.

Arnold's thoughts spun on this newest information. Leo here was staring at Helga like a winning gold metal or something.  
Miss Slovac looked over the class student's desks to find a seat for him, and found one...

"Leonardo you can sit right here between Helga and Arnold.

'Great...' arnold thought slumping in his chair. he watched this kid speak again in his own annoying way.

"Thank you Miss Slovac." Leo bowed formally "But please do call me Leo." He interjected as he walked over to his new desk and looking over at Helga with a loving smile.

Helga was snapped out of her thoughts of Arnold when she heard him speak to her.

"It's very nice to meet you um...Miss Elga (Helga). I hope we can hang out as you say later at lunch. perhaps?"

"huh?" was the only thing that left Helga's lips before he bent down held and kissed her hand. Shocking everyone in the room and sending a chill to the bone say by one, football-head.

"W-W-WHAT THE HECK BUSTER! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" she yelped pulling her hand away from his grip and hiding it from site. a red tin of color shown on her cheeks as she glared at this boy now sitting beside her.

Arnold was beside himself. This PERSON he'd ONLY met MINUTES AGO was now FLIRTING with "HELGA." HELGA! OF ALL PEOPLE! The one girl that BULLIED, PICKED ON, and TORTURED him for SO LONG! Was he INSANE after all!? Or was there something ELSE going on...

In any case seeing this unsettled Arnold for some reason. Like it was just not right, like it didn't match.

"Alright, alright class lets begin the lesson we'll be learning today." Miss. Slovac said clapping her hands and turning to the black board.

"What the heck?!..." the class muttered to themselves having not expected that at ALL. The room was filled with questions both good and bad.

However excluding poor Helga from the group Arnold was the most distraught and confused of all the students.

He'd felt conflicted about the hole thing. He felt feelings of loss, confusion, and disbelief.

But there were other feelings he couldn't clear up on his own.  
Like as to WHY he was feeling these emotions. He let out a quiet "Weird..." before going back to his books and studying his math problems.

Leo glanced over at Arnold for a brief, moment having heard Arnold's muttering and scowled in jealousy before looking back at Helga with warm affection.

'Who is this guy?! Who does he think he is kissing my hand like that!' Helga thought as she hid herself behind her text books.  
'Only Arnold has ever done something like that to me...  
granted that I was dressed as Ceceil, But STILL...'

All the while she could feel his eyes on her like a hawk. And could almost feel his breath upon the nap of her neck.

'STOP DOING THAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE' she thought almost screaming in her head.  
clearly she would have it out with this idiot later in the day.

After almost a half an hour later...

Arnold had finished his work. All that had to be done, was done.

So now what?...

He looked to his right and saw Leo drawing a picture of himself and Helga kissing.

Arnold was appalled and utterly disgusted at the thought. In fact he almost threw up in his mouth giving his breakfast a second go around.

He could see Helga hiding within her book fortress she'd built to get away from him. Arnold could feel his lips curve into a small smile.  
"what dis your problem?" he heard Leo spoke in a mild-tempered voice gaining Arnold's attention once more. Leo had quickly covered his paper and got in Arnold's point of view. He glared at Arnold in a spiteful way almost saying to back off.

"If you have a problem then say something instead of staring with that look on your face." Leo spoke in a low and angry voice.

"what... look?" Arnold asked annoyed as ever.

Leo grinned and held his chin in thought as he spoke almost mocking Arnold's dimwitted question.

"Oh... how do you call it...  
Ah! that's it. The look...

of jealousy."

Arnold was taken aback for that moment letting his words sink in and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

AHHH HAAAAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yeah right like I'd ever be JEALOUS of you and Helga!

HAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Arnold clutched his stomach as he gasped for air.

If hearts could fiscally break I'm pretty sure they'd be like broken glass. Helga's heart was breaking from under his breathless laughter giving a quiet whimper to herself, she looked away.

~brrrrring ~ the recess bell had finally wrung and with that class was finally over.

As Arnold walked down the halls heading to the school playground. He suddenly could hear someone crying from within the janitors closet.

"Hello?..." He called out as he walked over to the door knocking three times.

He was responded to a loud "GO AWAY!" followed by more loud muffled sobs.

Arnold was startled. It was Helga's voice! She was crying her eyes out all alone, in a janitor's closet. But why?

"Helga are you okay? What's the matter?" He began as he started to turn the doorknob to enter.

He couldn't believe what he saw as the door was opened. He saw Helga in the fetal position with tears running down her cheeks.

But what was odd was her reaction to his presence. She looked up at him and then oddly enough turned around like turning her back to him or something.

"Helga what's wrong?" he spoke sincerely placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. she complied and did so but she didn't look him in the eye this time. her feelings were all mixed up inside anger, sorrow,  
confusion, hurt. what was she going to do with all this? she lowered her head once more.

"you're a jerk..." she muttered softly bearily enough for him to hear.

"W-WHAT!?" he yelped in disbelief that she'd say that.

"Heh, heh... W-What are you talking about Helga" he clearly had no clue why'd she say that and took it as some kinda joke.

Helga's anger suddenly shot up cutting him off and punching him in the face knocking him on the ground just outside the doorway.

"YOU'RE A JERK! A JERK! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!" She shouted loudly gaining some unwanted attention from fellow school mates who were also heading outside.

Helga then stood up and stormed out of the closet wiping her eye full of tears away.

The students that came over only saw a bruised and beaten Arnold on the ground and an angry Helga stomping away from the seen.

"What the heck Arnold-o what did you do this time?" pronounced Rhonda as she helped him up.

"I'm not sure?..." proclaimed Arnold as he watched the girl that just beat him up push a student (Brainy) into a locker.

"But I have to make it right again..." he spoke quietly to himself clutching his hands tight and making fists.


	2. New feelings of guilt and rivalry

chapter 2: NEW FEELINGS OF GUILT AND RIVALRY...

Arnold was very upset and more than confused now. he couldn't concentrate on work and not to mention couldn't stop glancing over his shoulder at Helga who was buried in her arms.

This whole day felt rotten to Arnold. Not only was this new kid bothering him, but now Helga won't even look at him.

What had he done wrong? What was wrong with him? Why did this new kid bother him so? What was that whole closet incident all about?  
And when will this day end?

He could only wonder and worry. The whole period he had a brooding look on his face.

"Arnold?"

He turned to see Laila standing over him. she had a worried look on her face that told him that they needed to have a talk. Arnold looked back at helga and saw phoebe talking to her. phoebe gave a concerned look and then rubbed helga's back as helga slumped back over onto her arms giving a deep sigh.

Arnold too gave a "Sigh..."  
and lowering his head in a down and gloomy mood said "Hi...  
Laila..."

"Arnold. Is there something going on with you and helga?  
she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Arnold's head shot up at her words and looked up at her pleeding for some advice.

the lunch bell had rung and the students had all gotten their food and lunches out.

Arnold and Laila sat alone on the far end of the room as he told Laila his side of the story about what had happened in the closet. Laila began to quietly giggle at the dry irony of it all.

"Hey what's so funny?" he asked almost insalted. not catching the joke in the least.

laila imeadiantly quieted her laughter realizing that it was very quite rude of her. she'd known about helga's feelings for a week now after all that romeo and juliet business was over with and kept her promise to never tell.

"Well Arnold I half to say you're really quite attached to helga aren't you.

Arnold grew red in the face and quickly fell out of his chair. he was shocked to hear that.

"WHAT ME A-A-A-A-  
ATTACHED TO HER!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING LAILA I MEAN THAT'S JUST CRAZY TALK!" he yelled exassperated to the thought of him and Helga. He fell for the second time today and boy was he tired of it.

"Oh Arnold that's not what I ment." she spoke waving her hand trying to calm him down.  
realising that this wouldn't be as easy to explain.

He took her offer and sat down again calming his nerves and listened.

"I ment that you seem to help her out alot when she's in trouble."

"Well of course she's my friend Laila I'd do that for any of my friends." Arnold pointed out so bluntly.

"Yes...but...-"

"Arnold I think what she's trying to say is that you're the reason Helga was so down."

Arnold turned to see Gerald standing behind him with his own trey of food.

"What do you mean what did I do?" Arnold asked as he'd been wondering about that himself.

"Arnold I think what you said to that new student hert Helga's feelings." pronouced laila as she took a sip from her milk carten.

Arnold looked at the two as they both nodded in agreement.

arnold felt an enormous amount of guilt fall upon his shoulders. he didn't even consider how she felt about his words he even laughed in her face. arnold immedeantly stood from his seat and left to go find her and to apologize.

i gotta go see yah... he spoke as the two friends watched him leave.

gareld then turned and shook his head."mmm, mmm, mmm, the boy's got some problems dosen't he."

yes... he still dosen't quite have his feelings in order.  
smiled laila as she began eating.

"sigh... my man's gone off the deep end on this one... gerald spoke before taking a bite out of his own pastrami sandwitch.  
...

arnold searched everywhere, the school yard, the playground, the classroom, the liberary, the school stage in the atotoriem, everywhere.

the only place left was...

the roof...

as helga sat against the concreat wall of the roof she looked at her locket with sadden eyes and spoke...

"Oh my beloved why where you so cruel to me...?"

"Do I not have feelings?...Do I really not matter to you? at all? Oh what happened to my kind and carerring Arnold who never said bad things about his close friends...

not even to me...sigh"

"Excuse me..."

Helga turned to see Leo standing at the corner of the roof looking down at her with a big grin on his face.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she screamed quickly hideing her locket in her dress hopeing he didn't just hear...

"So... you have a crush on Arnold do you not?" he grinned wider.

helga's worst day ever had just gotten alot worse. her one nightmare had just became reality

someone now knows her deepeast darkest secret. not only that but this person is in love with her.

"Don't you DARE breed a word about this or I'll or I'll..." she threatened holding her fist up to his chin.

"Not to worry my dear sweet Elga I won't say a word..." he began bending down and kissing her hand once more.

"STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled loudly slapping his hand away from her.

"Ah, ah, ah,. Now there's no need for violence now. All I want to do is work something out with you."

"Like what." she glared uneasily at this boy

"Be my girlfriend and-"

"NO WAY!" Helga yelled as she turned away from him and headed for the staircase door.  
"HELGA G. PATAKI IS NOBODY'S PRIZED GIRL!" she yelled glarring back at him.

"Okay. Then ... I'll just half to tell everyone your secret."

Helga stopped after opening the door, just a crack. She looked back at him with a worried, paniced expression.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." she shouted gripping his shirt in anger. Ready to pumble him.

"I would." he spoke in a smug and confedent voice.

"N-NO YOU CAN'T!" she yelped dropping him to his feet fear, dread, and terror shown on her face. if her secret got out she'd be laughed and teased at by everyone. not to mention rejected by Arnold and left to be all alone. Exiled.

Leo didn't speak but kept his smug grin as he crossed his arms.

Helga tried her very best to think of a way to get out of this, racking her brain to bits but found no solution and finally...

"Sigh... fine you win... i'll be your g-g-g girlfriend."

submit.  
...

As Arnold made his way up to the roof, he saw Helga coming back down.

"Helga!" He smiled as he got closer to her running up the whinding staircase. However his smile dropped when he saw Leo right behind her.

"Helga? What's going on here? What are you doing with Leo?"  
he asked nervously stepping closer and closer to her.

Helga looked at him almost pleeding for his help but didn't say a word. ' please forgive me my love.' she thought looking down at her feet in shame.

"Uh... Helga?-"

"Helga's with me now! she's my girlfriend!" Leo spoke steping infront of her. He glared at Arnold but then gave a smug smile as he grabbed a hold of helga and pulled her close.

Arnold was stunned it was though a thousand volts of lightning struck him dead.

"Helga I...-"

BRIIIIIING!

"Now if you'll excuse us we're going to class TOGETHER." Leo spoke as he gripped Helga's hand and lead her down the steps.

As they went she looked back at Arnold mouthing the words "sorry." she then lowered her eyes and turned away.

Arnold watched as she dissapeared around the cornner with that creep Leo. He felt a sharp pain shoot up from his chest then slowly subside as he recalled what just happened.

He remembered her expresstion as she came down the stairway.  
His eyes then shot wide open realizing she was obviously "SAD."

"that's not how you're suppose to act when you're together with someone!" he said to himself feeling a swell of energy flow in him.

Arnold was determined to talk with her no matter what and find out what's going on.

Through out the rest of the day Arnold tried his best to talk with her

Weather if it was in class

Failed attempted.

Weather it was in gym class.

Failed attempted.

Weather it was in detention

Failed attempted.

Everywhere she went she was eather with "him" or was crouded by the girls asking her questions on how they got together or is he a good kisser.

He noticed she never cracked one smile when asked and it was proof she didn't like him even once.

As Arnold went through his stuff readying to leave for home giving a heavy sigh a small scrap of papper fell out from his desk

He picked up the piece of papper and read it.

Call me at my house and then we'll talk. 650****788

Helga.

Arnold smiled and placed it in his pant pocket grabbing his backpack and headed out for the bus stop.

As he got on he could see Leo laying on Helga's lap and playing with her long blonde hair.

Arnold cringed at the site and walked past them.

Helga glanced at him and he glanced at her giving a small smile to asure her he got the message.

She smiled and looked back at leo and found him drifting into a sleepy daze. Helga gave a small sigh of releaf and wiped the beads of swet from her forehead.

She then glanced back and saw Arnold sitting next to Gerald,  
Phoebe and Laila supossably telling them the whole story.

'good...' she didn't mind right now that they knew. She would just might need their help to escape from this jerk.

All she could think is thank God that this guy didn't live in the same house as her.


	3. ARNOLD'S RUSH LEO'S KISS

**CHAPTER 3: WORST NEW NEIBORES EVER ARNOLD'S PROMISE!**

As Helga quickly ran to her room her heart racing a mile a minute. A wide smile grew upon her lips as butterflies filled her stomach.

"I'm using the phone!". She yelled to her parents from the top of the stares. Though they didn't seem to careless. As Bob gave a reluctant grunt changing the channel on his new tv, and ignoring Helga's call.

As she entered her room tossing her jacket on her bedroom floor. She plopped down on her bed to wait for Arnold's call. Almost giggling in anticipation.

As Arnold walked into the boarding house letting the boarding house pets run free, he heard his grandfather Phil call out to him through the kitchen doorway. "That you Arnold?"

Arnold gave a quick sigh before answering. "Yeah it's me grandpa." He responded hanging his coat up on the coat rack and heading inside the hallway.

"Come over in the kitchen I got somethin for yuh."

Arnold glanced over at the phone for a moment before heading in the kitchen.

Phil was sitting at the table with a small book and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Say what's wrong shortman? you're not look'n so good." He asked getting out of his seat.

"Well I'm a little confused grandpa."

"Confused? Confused about what?" Pill asked leading Arnold to the table and pulling out a chair.

Arnold sat and told his grandparents about his horrible day and his thoughts and feelings.

the two looked at him with a suspicious stare before Phil let out a good laugh, startling Arnold by this outburst.

"W-WHAT !?" Arnold asked running over to him with concern...

" I... thought... I'd...never see... the day. Boy, oh boy this is something else!" Phil laughed falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

Pooky Arnold's grandma stood over him arms crossed and tapping her shoe on the kitchen floor looking down at Phil with a deeply annoyed glare. She then slapped Phil on his head startling Arnold even more and shutting up Phil's big loud mouth.

"PHIL THIS IS NO LAUGHIN MATTER!" She commanded looking over to Arnold with a warming and all knowing smile.

"W-what!?" Arnold stood and asked looking at his grandparents for an answer to their strange behaviors.

"Arnold... come with me dear." Arnold's grandmother pulled him into the hall and knelt down in front of him and said in a sincere voice.

"Arnold are you serious about what you told us?"

Arnold didn't say anything but nodded. Not sure what they were talking about.

Pooky sighed and then looked to him with a content smile placing a soft hand on her grandson's shoulder she spoke.

"Arnold... you're in ..."

BRRRRING! BRRRRRING!

The phone suddenly began ringing like mad cutting their conversation short.

As Arnold went to answer the phone "Hello?" He could hear Helga's frantic voice on the other side.

"ARNOLD!" she cried out

"Helga what's wrong?" He asked as he listened closely.

"H-He's over here right now apparently he just moved in next door from my house and well...

Arnold got the idea and spoke in a determined voice "Alright I get it. I'll head over there as soon as possible!" Arnold gripped the phone tightly worried.

"Thank you Arnold..." He heard her say before hanging up.

His heart some how skipped a beat when he heard her words.

Helga never said thanks to anyone let alone him before at least not sincerely. Not like this.

He felt his cheeks get hot as he headed to the rack grabbing his coat only to look back at his grandparents smiling back at him.

"Go get em Arnold!" smiled Pooky as she held out her arm in a punching manner.

"Thanks grandma." Arnold smiled back and hugged her.

"GIVE'M HECK BOY!" He heard his grandpa call out as the door closed.

As Arnold ran through the city's streets he'd promised himself that this jerk wouldn't win.

Not this time...No sir.  
...

As Helga watched the seen in front of her she gulped in fear. Her parents were eating up everything Leo was saying.

Like how he and her are now together and that whole provide for her crap. I mean come on they were only nine years old and he was acting like he wanted to marry her or something.

"Ha,ha,ha You know yer alright for a kid." Big bob complemented as he downed a bunch of brownies that Leo and his parents brought over. A wad of cash tucked in Big Bobs pockets.

Leo's parent's were in the kitchen talking with Miriam and her older sister Olga who came straight home after her long trip from Cameroon.

Leo's parent's were filthy rich apparently and owned a yacht and a bunch of other stuff. But they opted for a smaller home for their son so they said.

Everyone was eating up his words like if they were candies. Helga's words never reached her families ears anyway, all she could do was panic and pray that Arnold would get here soon to help and steel her away from this horror...

Leo excused himself from big bobs presence and walked over to Helga with a creep grin on his face. Bob headed into the kitchen to negotiate business matters with Leo's parents.  
Helga sighed to herself 'Getting friendly with big money again.' He had left the two preteens all alone.

"I'm enjoying your family my sweet. But I really would like some more alone time with you. He said brushing the side of her forearm.

Helga felt a chill go up her spine as he came closer and closer.

"And as long as I have you're locket and secret in my hands, I'm never letting you go. He whispered in her ear.

Helga gulped as he kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. He then went for it big style and planted a big wet one on her lips giving her goosebumps.

That did it! Helga couldn't take this anymore. She shoved him away from her and yelled "GET YOU'RE GRUBBY MITS OFF OF ME YOU CREEP! "

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW MY SECRETE!

LISTEN MY FAMILY MAY BE DUMB AND BLIND AS BATS BUT I'M NOT! SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M LETTING THIS SLIDE!

WHAT YOU HAVE IN YOUR HANDS I WILL! GET! BACK! AND I WILL BE FREED OF YOU, YOU CREEP! SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN!-"

'ding dong'

The door bell rang and Helga ran for it with Leo right behind her.

"Coming!" she yelled turning the knob to see... Arnold at the door.

"Uh..Hey, Helga." He smiled sheepishly and then saw Leo. His smile instantly frowned as he entered the Pataki residence.

"Hey, hey, hey What's going on out here?" Bob yelled as he walked in on the three. While the other four remain people in the kitchen only looked out and watched.

"Uh Hello Mr. Pataki." Arnold greeted shaking Bobs hand nervously.

"Uh yeah... Hi there Alfred...

"It's Arnold. Arnold smiled as he corrected him.

"So what are you doing here?" Bob asked as he sat down in his chair holding one of his drinks in hand.

"Just visiting I guess..."

Bob raised an eyebrow at Arnold's words and Arnold recognized that.

"I-I mean I thought if Helga wanted to, me and the gang were gonna go to the park and play ball."

Bob grumbled in his seat as he thought. meanwhile Helga was watching this whole thing praying this would work out.

'Oh Arnold my love how gallant you are coming to my rescue and now facing Big Bob Pataki on your own... It's a many splendid wonder... sigh' She thought this was a dream come true until creepy Leo grumbled and spoke.

"Play ball? What game are you gonna play? it's 6:37 at night?"

"Night foot ball Arnold responded quickly turning to face Leo with a wide but confident smile.

Bob grumbled "I don't know... Playing football at night seems well..."

'OH COME ON BOB THIS IS THE ONE TIME I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A RESPONCABLE PARENT!' Helga mentally screamed clamping her hands together and holding her breath in suspense.

"Grandpa said he'd volunteer to watch us Arnold interjected giving a even more confident smile than ever. Bob grunted knowing he hated that old geezer but gave in and agreed to letting her go with him.

"Alright you can-"

"Cool thanks dad." Helga smiled giving her old man a big hug.

"Ok, ok." Bob smiled not having expecting this reaction at all. Neither did the two boys as they watched her smile from ear to ear.

"I'M GOING TOO!" Leo shouted making everyone look at him in confusion and worry. That is until a stern voice called his name.

"Oh no you're not Leonardo. You still need to help unpack." spoke Leo's mom (Margret) as she walked in on the situation.

"But-"

Margret gave him a stern eye.

"Sigh... Yes mother." He said bowing a goodnight to the family of Pataki's and Arnold. Leo's parents waved farewell to them as they all left the house and entered their own.

Leo gave one last glance at the stoop where Helga and Arnold stood at giving one evil glare before mouthing the words

"SHE'S STILL MINE!"

Arnold just looked at him and thought 'Yeah... In your dreams...' Helga thought the same as she too glared back.

Leo turned away and vowed that he would get rid of this "ARNOLD." once and for all. As he entered his house.

The two preteens outside heard Margret call Leo's name making Leo respond "COMING MOTHER!" In an angry and annoyed voice.


	4. ARNOLD'S RUSH LEO'S KISS PART 2

CHAPTER 4: ARNOLD'S RUSH LEO'S KISS AND THE BEGINING OF AN ALL OUT WAR AS FEELINGS FLARE! PART 2

10 MINUTES EARLIER...

As Arnold ran throgh the busiy streets his heart beating a thousand times per second. He thought of a plan to get Helga outta there. He would ask if she could come out to play football with the gang.

Arnold had stopped over at Gerald's place and told him to meet them at his place in an hour.

"Sure man I'll call Lila and Phoebe too." Gerald smiled as he ran back inside to get ready.

Arnold gave a thankful smile and dashed off leaving his best friend to it.

Arnold had ran so fast that he was there in less than 10 minutes. As he slowly came to a halt he heard shoutting coming from the front door.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY MIT'S OFF ME!"

It was Helga's voice. She sounded really angry.

Arnold then began to listen in as she continued to rant and shout.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW MY SECRETE! "

'Helga's... secrete?' Arnold thought to himself leaning in on the door to get a better listen.

"MY FAMILY MAY BE DUMB AND BLIND AS BATS BUT I'M NOT! SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M LETTING THIS SLIDE!"

"What did he do?" Arnold thought gritting his teeth in frustration and pressing his cheek even closer to the door.

People passing by quickly got out of his way. seeing a weird little kid pressed up on a door was something anyone would think is crazy.

"WHAT YOU HAVE IN YOUR HANDS I WILL! GET! BACK! AND I WILL BE FREED OF YOU, YOU CREEP!"

"SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN!-"

That did it. Arnold was mad now and he had had enough of standing outside like this any more! he quickly rang the door bell hearing Helga's voice cry out "Coming!"

As Helga opened the door Arnold's mood immedietely changed just seeing Helga's face. He could feel his eyes go blurry seeing her in front of him.

"Uh..Hey, Helga."

'Wow she's really pretty today.' Arnold thought as he stepped inside. But then saw Leo and all his anger sparked once again. He could feel his face twist and contort into a deep frown.

"Hey, hey, hey What's going on out here?"

Arnold turned, and gulped seeing Helga's father standing at the entrance to the livingroom

'Here gose nothing...' Arnold thought stepping forth and greeting him with a sterdy but nervous handshake.

"Uh... Hello Mr. Pataki."

"Uh yeah... Hi there Alfred..."

"It's Arnold."

"So. What are you doing here?" Bob asked as he sat down in his chair holding one of his drinks in hand.

Arnold felt his body tense as he was never good at liying, but if it was to help his friend then...

"Just visiting I guess..."

Arnold saw Bob raised an eyebrow and imedietely reactted.

"I-I mean I thought if Helga wanted to, me and the gang were gonna go to the park and play ball." Arnold spoke a bit rushed. His mouth felt dry as a bone, His hands began to swet, and his brain was on overdrive.

Bob grumbled in his seat as he thought. Arnold waited for his answer and noticed Helga standing to the side praying this would all work out.

Arnold felt another rush of energy come into him as he looked back at Big bob more confedent than ever. He could feel Leo was enraged and that made Arnold smile a big grin.

'Serves him right..'

"Play ball? What game are you gonna play? It's 6:37 at night?"

"Night foot ball."

Arnold wasn't afraid to show his confedince to the enemy at all. As his smile grew in langth. he looked back at Bob as he heard him grumble.

"I don't know...Playing football at night seems well..."

"Grampa said he'd valentear to watch us." Arnold interjected his confedent smile never wavering.

He could see big Bob thinking and waited knowing that he hated his grandpa. Big Bob then gave a nodd and answered "Alright you can-"

With out warning Helga ran past Arnold and lept onto her dad.

"Cool thanks dad."

"Ok, ok Bob smiled not having expecting this reaction at all. Neither did Arnold as he watched her mood change from what he'd come to know her to a more real and sweet person. He saw her smile from ear to ear in great joy. His cheeks felt warm as he too smiled happy for her.

"I'M GOING TOO!"

Arnold turned to his raivel. Hearing his words gave him a chill not having thought of Him coming along. until a stern voice called his name from the kitchen.

"Oh no you're not! "

Arnold turned to see Leo's mother coming over with an angry look on her face.'Yikes glad she's not my mom.'Arnold thought as he steped aside for her to get pass.

"Leonardo you still need to help unpack." She spoke placing her hands on her hips as she walked over to him.

"But-"

Margret gave him a stern eye making Arnold give a smirk.

"Sigh... Yes mother."

Leo bowed and turned to leave "goodnight..." He said blowing a kiss in Helga's direction. Arnold saw and took one step infront of Helga and glared at him. 'that jerk!' Arnold thought gripping his fists tighter.

Leo's parents waved farewell to them as they all left the house too and entered their own home next door.

Leo gave one last glance at the stoop where Helga and Arnold stood at giving one evil glare that would send chills down a lion's back before mouthing the words

"SHE'S STILL MINE!"

Arnold just looked at him and thought 'yeah... in your dreams...'

END OF FLASHBACK ...

"Hey Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks back there you saved my skins for sure this time."

Helga blushed as he smiled up at her and then turned away.

They both had left for Arnold's house after their LITTLE episode. With Leo actting like a SPOILD BRAT.

"No problem Helga any time you need help just ask me."

Helga could feel her HEART swoon as she walked. Fighting the urge to faint in front of him.

Arnold looked at her for a few more seconds before gaining the courage to ask her something he'd been thinking about ever sence he arrived at her house.

"Hey, Helga?"

She turned to him and smirked "Shoot Football-head."

"Um...W-what's... I mean why did you agree to being his "GIRLFRIEND"? Arnold asked using air quotes at the term "GIRLFRIEND."

Helga frowned and said in a almost SAD VOICE. "I...I...I can't tell you."

"What WHY?" Arnold asked Stumbling at her words and then quickly re-gainging his footing.

"BECAUSE OKAY! I JUST CAN'T." She annouced stopping in her tracks.

"No one was suppose to know my secrete. NO ONE! IF THEY KNEW I'D BE LAUGHED AT AND TEASED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. SO THAT'S HOW COME I ENDED UP IN THIS."

"Helga I don't think ANY secrete could possibly be as BAD as you -"

Helga cut him off and shouted. "OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRUD ARNOLD-O! IF ANYONE FOUND OUT. EVEN YOU! WOULDN'T WANT TO BE AROUND ME!"

Arnold scoffed at that remark and gripped Helga's rist.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He said raising his voice to match hers.

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THAT BAD OF A SECRETE THAT OUR FRIENDS WOULD LAUGH AT YOU!?

Helga was speachless having never heard Arnold be that angry before. She watched as he calmed himself and began pulling her along.

"Anyway let's keep going..."

Helga thought to herself as she was being dragged through the city streets by Arnold.

'Because... They've already done that to me once before...'

Her mind fled back to her first day of preschool and the laughs she got from liking this boy that held her hand right now.  
...

The two blonds reached their destination at Arnold's house not having said a word to each other for so long. Arnold was happy to end this awkward silence ONCE AND FOR ALL.

As he opened the door they both dodged the pet animals that ran inside. After that they both entered.

Gerald was already inside along with Phoebe. The only one missing was Lila.

"Hey! what are you guys doing here?" Helga asked as she too sat down on the comfy green couch next to Phoebe.

Calm down Pataki we came here cause ARNOLD asked us too okay. Gerald said getting up and out of the reclining chair.

Helga we just want to help you in this unfortunate situation. Phoebe spoke getting up also. Helga did the same and stood by her side.

"Well thanks but no thanks. I CAN'T afford to let ANYONE ELSE know my secrete."

"Helga..."

Helga turned to Phoebe hearing her best friend's STERN VOICE.

Helga looked at her and then turned away. "Sorry Pheebe's But I JUST CAN'T TELL THEM.

"Arnold I've ALREADY said TOO MUCH TO YOU ABOUT IT. And well ..."

"BUT WHY! I don't get it? What's so secretive that you'd dig your own grave? Gerald asked as he stepped forward only to be stopped by Arnold's arm.

"Let it go Gerald..."

He could see Helga's shoulders were trembling.

"Helga's had a long day. Believe me Gerald... Lets not pressure her any more than this."

Arnold smiled as he then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can talk about that later." Arnold smiled again moving his hand from her shoulder to her hand.

DING DONG

Arnold let go of Helga's hand and went to the door and opened it to see...

Lila holding a big box in her hands. "Am I late?"  
She asked stepping inside just missing the berage of animals coming back inside.

end of the chapter (-_-) and I'm tired

A/N hi everyone sorry about this but I'll need some time to think up how they will pardon the pun counter attack against Leo. Plus Leo's plan on getting rid of Arnold

Please, please please! stay tuned... :( 


	5. OP: Get locket back & Take down football

**Hello to all who read this fic. Sorry this chapter took so long. My family came up to visit me from California and they brought two little babies with them. So I got REALLY busy with the two little rugrats (pun intended) Anyway I somehow became the baby sitter to these 2 year olds cause their mom is REALLY tired from the drive up. And they like to scream and shout sometimes. Anyway they are still with me so like I said I'll be real busy this summer. Getting to know them and trying to have some fun along the way.**

**ANY HOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (dramatic pose)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it JUST LEO :(**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~x~x~x~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

As everyone headed up the boarding house stares, leading up to Arnold's room. Helga noticed that Lila was struggling with her large cardboard box. And as it began to fall from Lila's grasp Helga quickly ran over and grabbed a hold of one corner of the box.

"Geez what's in this thing bowling balls?" Helga complained as the two girls slowly made their way to the tall stare case.

"Sorry it's something I thought we'd need." Lila apologized as she regained her balance thanks to Helga's help.

And so with Helga leading the way and Lila close behind the two girls made their way up the boarding house stairs. Lila gave a very appreciative, "Thanks." .as they slowly climbed up each step.

Arnold watched from a top of the stair case. His attention focused on the young blond girl that lately mesmerized him. He quickly looked away when Helga glanced up at him and then headed down the hall.

"You know... He likes you...", Lila spoke as she too looked up at the young man that constantly eluded Helga's thoughts and making his way down the hall.

Lila stopped and took the large cardboard box back into her own arms and set it down beside her.

"Wait wasn't that thing heavy for you just a moment ago? And WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?", Helga blushed bright red as she turned her back on Lila. Helga crossed her arms in an angry defence.

Lila frowned slightly as she placed her hands on her hips and spoke in a disappointed voice. "Yeah it is, but I needed to talk to you... alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

"You should tell her you know Arnold..."

"Huh? What are you talking about Gerald? Tell who what?", Arnold asked surprised that he was stopped by his best friend so suddenly.

"You know exactly what I mean Arnold. You and Helga, you like her don't you?", Gerald asked as he stepped closer to Arnold. Arnold for once in his life was getting uncomfortable by his best friend Gerald.

Arnold blushed both from embarrassment and annoyance and answered, "I don't know what you're talking about Gerald. I mean sure Helga's been kinda nice to me lately, but other than that I don't see how it could work out. " Arnold frowned as a familiar pain grew from his chest.

Was this heartache?

Gerald gave a growing disappointed sigh before saying, "... Arnold I've known you for a long time now. You're like a brother to me, so I know how you get around a girl you like. You are almost constantly looking at her now. Just like what you did with Ruth and Lila. "

" Just right now you were staring down at her. Weren't you...?"

Arnold blushed once again and tried to shake it off, but to no use as the things he was saying stuck and just got worse and worse in his thoughts.

'What the heck is wrong with me? Do... Do I really like...'

"Sigh I don't know Gerald. Can you give me some time? I need to think things through before I can be positive?"Arnold asked as he gave a dismissive sigh and walked away heading for his room.

Gerald smiled sadly as he understood his friend's dilemma and nodded.

"Sure Arnold..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Listen here Missy if you think you're going to tell him, **YOU. ARE. DEAD. WRONG**!"

"Helga! You know if you tell him, you wouldn't have to be that Leo guy's fake girlfriend ever again. Cause you'd be Arnold's real girlfriend right?" Lila scolded once more.

"There is NO WAY that football-headed geek could "EVER!..."

"..Love me..." Helga sighed sadly before shaking her head no.

"Not in a MILLION YEARS! So I'm not going to take that risk Lila! Besides... I know he likes you still... grumbled Helga lowering her head in sadness.

"I'm ever so sure that you are wrong Helga!" Lila yelled as she grabbed hold of Helga's wrist.

Helga looked at their hands and a sudden flash back fled her thoughts. What Arnold said earlier echoed in her ears.

**"WHAT KIND OF SECRETE COULD BE SO BAD THAT OUR FRIENDS WOULD LAUGH!"**

Helga then paniced and roughly yanked her wrist out from Lila's and turned to leave. "Never mind... When this is all over** I'll** be the one to tell him. Not you. And what ever happens in that end I'm holding **YOU** responsible.

"I understand .. Helga..." Lila smiled sadly as the two bent down and picked up the heavy cardboard box. Reaching the top at last.

The two girls made their way down the long hallway to where everyone waited for Arnold to open the hatched door and Gerald had just arrived as well. When everyone was gathered Arnold gave a quick nod as he reached up and pulled the cord that dropped his stare case to his room.

Helga could feel her heart beat faster as she realized that this was the first time she was **actually invited** into Arnold's room.

She was instantly shy and nervous to take that first step. That is until a hand held out in front of her.

"Come on Helga we can't start this without you." Arnold smiled as she placed her hand in his and headed up the steps to join the others.

"Of course you can't!" She spoke confidently, but inside her heart was full of butterflies.

** ~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~~~~**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

As Helga stood at the corner stop light of fifth and main a fixture of swirling emotions filled her head as she remembered the plan to get her locket back.

(WOOOSH FLASH BACK)

"Okay so everyone agrees the plan is that after Helga leads him away to the city park Phoebe will try to distract Leo while Lila snatches the **"Item"** that Helga refuses to tell any one about. And then gets the heck out of there."

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

"One question genius. What happens if this plan of yours doesn't work out?" Questioned Helga as she sat next to the football-head and her best friend Phoebe.

"Easy then we go to plan B.", Arnold smiled simply at her a hint of pink slowly faded in his cheeks, then faded out when he noticed his friends staring at them with a look of awe.

"What?..." The two blond preteens asked their cheeks reddening from the looks they were getting from their so called friends.

Arnold noticed and followed their gaze to find himself holding Helga's** HAND**. In shock the two broke the bond and backed away letting go of each others hand. A deep blush stained both their cheeks as they looked away from each other in embarrassment.

All that were in the room besides the two blonds thought of many questions but one thing was unexceptable even for a blind person to see.

**'Cute couple...'**

"A-Anyway that's the plan." He stuttered as he stood from his seat and headed for the door. "Now If you would excuse me, I'll be right back." Arnold spoke rushed as he quickly headed out the door and down the stairs. Gerald's voice was quickly soon heard before the door was slammed shut.

"Hey wait where are yuh going man!? We need to set a time of meeting!"

No use Arnold was long gone and down the hall.

And as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he gazed at his features. His pupils were dilated his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing faster than Glue boy did in the mule race championship.

"Get a hold of yourself Arnold even though you may THINK you like her. There is NO WAY! she feels the same as you.

**"Oh don't give me that same old speech again!"**

"Huh?"

As Arnold looked around the room to search for this sudden voice. His attention brought him back to the bathroom mirror. He was faced with his reflection, looking back at him! Arms crossed and a disappointed frown placed promptly upon it's lips.

The mirror Arnold gave a look of annoyance at the young football-headed boy.

Arnold was obviously stunned still at this strange turn of events. Shocked having never had his reflection talk back at him before. Arnold quickly shook his head, thinking he was going insane for sure.

"W-what!?"Arnold thought to himself as he gave another look at the mirror. Once more It didn't change it's posture.

"Who are you!? What are you!?" Arnold demanded as he put his fear a side. Not knowing what to do with a talking mirror he waited for it to answer.

**"I am your subconscious Arnold. And since I am a part of you I know your true self."**

Arnold was at a loss for words, as the mirror Arnold sighed and continued to speak.

**"You KNOW you don't just like her. Your head is fighting your heart. You're head over heels for her when you hear her name..."**

**"Helga G. Pataki."**

Arnold's head was hurting and his heart was racing as he thought of her. As he thought of everything that's happened in the last few days. It made him angry that Leo ruined her life by holding her hostage for something so trivial as a secrete. As he heads for the bathroom door, leaving a smiling mirror fade away. He whispers her name for the final time.

"Helga..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Helga what's going on with you and Arnold? What did you two talk about on the way over here? Cause it seems he's being very overly protective of you." "And I have a very good hunch to why that is..." Gerald spoke suspiciously as he leaned in close to Helga's face making her very uncomfortable.

Phoebe and Lila could only feel sorry for her as they both already knew her secrete for quite some time now.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!..." Helga stuttered nervously. Her anger was beginning to boil as Gerald continued to poke into her personal space.

' I swear if he keeps getting in my face like that. I'm going to punch him.' She thought as she griped old Bettsy tighter.

Helga gave a heavy sigh as she tried to calm herself from punching this dweeb into outer space.

"I don't know... Arnold's never acted like this before. Ever sense that creep moved in, he's been acting more concerned for me lately..."

"Mm, mm, mm. Helga looks to me he likes you. And the more I say it the more it makes me sick to my stomach."

After all Helga had bullied both of them sence the day they started preschool. And so it bothered Gerald to know that his best friend had feelings for his bully.

"HA! Yeah right! That's just stupid! Why would..."

**(Just then Arnold opened the door as Helga was ranting loudly and heard...)**

"that football-headed geek wouldn't know love if it jumped up and slapped him in the face! There is NO WAY HE COULD EVER LOVE, HECK LIKE ME! NOT AFTER ALL THAT I DID TO HIM!"

Arnold smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him and thought, 'If only you knew...'

He had gained a few startled faces looking back up at him. And once Helga saw him she instantly swooned inside. As a rosier red color colored her round cheeks.

Realizing that he heard her rant, REALLY embarrassed her to no end.

"So what are you guys talking about just now?" He asked taking his seat back next to the young girl with a pink bow in her hair.

"N-Nothing." grumbled Helga as she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Especially one certain round shaped eyes that would usually try to dive into her dark place and pulling out her true self.

Arnold smiled as he turned to his friends once again and shrugged "Oh well".

As the five preteens made their way to the boarding house steps. Arnold reached out and stopped Helga before she could leave with the others.

"H-Hey what the?-"

Arnold quickly disregarded her complaints and lead her to a separate hallway without anyone noticing that they were gone. Helga of course was pretty tired and had a few words she wanted to get off her chest.

"You know Football-head. This pulling thing is REALLY starting to get old." She complained before Arnold cut her short in mid complaint.

"Helga there is something I have to tell you before we go through with this plan of ours." Arnold spoke nervously as he came closer to Helga almost brushing her side with his arm. She quickly felt a chill run up and down her spine as he smiled and ran his hand up to her cheek.

And as Helga looked into her beloved's caring round eyes. Her lips gave a small quiver when she could feel his warm light breath upon her face. In a dazed and confused state of emotions she heard him speak those three short and sweat little words that she pined for all those years.

"Helga... I-I love you.."

Helga's eyes shot wide as he leaned in. His face inched ever closer as their hearts pounding like drums within their chests. Helga's theory of him from earlier was tossed out the window when his lips met her own.

Helga's body trembled and shook from his soft kiss. Her insides melted and her eyes slowly hooded as did his own. Like a light shining through the darkness Arnold could feel all his emotions flare into one single point.

Helga.

And as they parted Helga's words escaped her as this all came so sudden. Having only dreamed that Arnold would love her back. there was no words to describe what she was feeling.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the boarding house door startling the two young couple. As they both rushed over to see what's going on they found Arnold's grandfather Pill opening the door.

A large man suddenly barged into the room knocking Pill back against the wooden door.

Oh no grandpa! Arnold cried as he watched his grandfather slid to the ground muttering "Did someone get the number of that truck?"

"HELGAAA!"

It was Big Bob Pataki and boy did he look Mad.

"Uh oh." Helga mumbled under her breath as she tried to hide herself from behind Arnold's shoulder. As Big Bob made his way over to the 5 young kids huttled at the base of the stares. Arnold held onto Helga's hand tightly for emotional support. As he too felt the worst was coming up next.

"AH HA!" Big Bob spoke as he reached into the small crowd of kids and grabbed hold of Helga's shirt. Pulling her up and out of Arnold's grasp Big Bob then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and shouted loudly.

"LITTLE LADY WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE SO GROUNDED FOR A HOLE MONTH! AFTER PULLING THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU AND YOUR FOOTBALL-HEADED FRIEND DID BACK AT THE HOUSE!" Bob scolded as he headed out the door with Helga wrapped up in his arms.

Helga screamed, shouted and rant as her father had ruthlessly ruined her romantic time alone with Arnold. She called out to her friends that watched them go down the side walk and said...

"See yuh tomorrow guys!"

Arnold watched with a small smile as Helga struggled to get free from the Beeper kings grip. A small chuckle left his lips as he turned to his friends who also then smiled as well seeing a pink blush upon Arnold's cheeks was proof enough that he was honest with himself at last.

**(WOOSH FLASH BACK OVER...)**

As Arnold walked along his usual sidewalk to school a black car had slowly pulled up behind him. Two men wearing suit and neckties watched Arnold with a intent to capture.

And as they pulled up beside him their plan to do just that was sprung as a tall and very bald muscular man leaped out and grabbed Arnold. Throwing him in the back seat.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" demanded Arnold as he tried to stand up but was pushed back down in his seat by the driver. A large black man wearing dark sunglasses that hid his eyes from Arnold's view.

"Put your seat belt on kid cause it gonna be a bumpy ride... At least for you."

The car then began to take off as the black man stepped on the gas pedal. sending the car flying down the busy streets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

As Helga and Phoebe made their way along the city streets a sudden black car zoomed past them and almost hitting them. In that same instant Helga saw a glimpse of what looked like...

"ARNOLD!" Helga shouted as she watch the unknown black car race down the street.

Arnold had seen the two girls as he'd passed them and quickly rolled down the window. He cried out as he stuck his head out "HELGA PHOEBE! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED GO GET HELP!"

Helga could hear his call as her heart raced in fear for her love's SAFETY and immediately took out her phone and typed down the license plate number.

**6603758 BAD.**

**A/N: she doesn't have a camera on her phone... I think?**

The car took a sharp turn around the next corner leaving a stunned and terrified Helga to only worry.

"Helga we've got to do something about this or Arnold is done for!" Phoebe cried as she and Helga took off running to the nearest place they could think of.

Gerald's house.

As the car slowed to a halt the bald headed man took out what looked to be a walkie talkie in his hand.

"We got em sir. The target was easily taken in to custody"

"Good. Well done. Now as soon as I get there the sooner you'll get your reward..."  
spoke a very familiar voice through the walkie talkie sending a ominous feeling down Arnold's back.

"Oh no..." Arnold shuttered within his seat as he then glared at the tinny object as it spoke once again.

"Hello... Arnold." -

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**HOOO BOY WAS THIS A LOOOONG CHAPTER TO FIGURE OUT! (-_-) Any way Arnold and Helga kiss. Arnold is then kidnapped and Helga and Phoebe are the only ones who know. And they are headed for Gerald's house for help. I am REALLY tired but I had fun writing this with the help of my cousin that came up to visit also.**  
**Anyway please review cause it will make me smile and well It would make my cousin smile also. THANK YOU. ^_^**


	6. DESPERATE SITUATION & RESCUE OPERATION

Hi hi everyone the newest chapter is here! Oh yeah baby XD! Sorry for the mix up for my Fanfic readers I uploaded the wrong seen my bad. My family is still up here in Washington with me. Anyway moving on.

The last chapter we left off with Arnold being kidnapped by two large men and Helga and Phoebe running to get help from the closest house possible.

Gerald's place.

[][][][[][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]

Disclaimer: Um why do I need to repeat myself again?...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]] [][][][]]

As Arnold got out of the car he looked upon a old abandoned building that looked like it would fall down upon it's self in any moment.

Arnold felt a strong shove in his back as he was forced to walk on hearing the black kidnapper say, "Move it kid." as they all headed inside. He was tossed into it's basement cellar which had no windows visible, and only one light bulb that flickered in it's darkness.

Arnold glared back at the two large men defiantly. As he was now bound with a tight rope and slapped with duck tape a cross his lips.

The two men only snickered as they watched their catch with a sinister smile upon their own grungy mugs.

The black kidnapper let out a gruff chuckled to himself as he spoke to Arnold once more, "Don't bother trying to escape yuh brat. There is no one coming to rescue you. And there never will be."

Arnold struggled to stand up but only fell flat on his face as the ropes greatly constricted his movements. He thought to himself as he raised his head and started to crawl inching his way along.

'Darn it! I can't give up! I can't stay here. Not after I promised Helga I'd free her from these jerks!'

Arnold gritted his teeth as he slowly reached the bottom of the basement stares. Only to be stopped by another pair of smaller legs.

It was **Leo** and he had an obnoxiously smug grin on his face as he looked down at his rival in love. He could feel his smile only widen at the thought of him winning Helga's love and affection.

Arnold however could only feel the anger inside him boil over at this pompous little brat's presence. 'Why'd he ever have to come to this country? It would have just been better if he'd stayed away.' Arnold thought as he secretly struggled to get his hands free from behind his back.

Leo chuckled softly as he began to speak, "Well, well look at dis. The one person that keeps getting in my way, is finally OUT of my way **for good. **" He sneered at that last part as he knelt down to Arnold's eye level and pulled away the duck tape from Arnold's mouth.

Giving a sharp stinging pain in his cheeks Arnold cried out in a loud voice "OUCH! WHY YOU!"

Arnold was finally free willing and able to speak the words he'd been bottling up inside him since earlier this morning. And with a loud demanding voice he yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS THE BIG IDEA DRAGGING ME DOWN HERE AND TYING ME UP LIKE THIS!? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING!? KIDNAPPING ME OFF THE STREETS! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW! Arnold demanded as his glare never faltered from the young Italian boy.

Leo only looked at him for a moment before a smile reformed in place of his put off frown. "So much hostility. And here I come all this way just to chat with chu. Leo turned away as he continued to speak.

"Well before my wonderful date arrives... I have some interesting information that I thought I should share wit chu before you're taken care of."

Arnold felt a chill go up his back for a split second. "What are you talking about you weird-o? What date?! Helga would **never **go out with a creep like you! And what information could **ever! **Possibly interest me? HA! coming from your mouth it could all be lies."

grumbled Arnold as he turned his head away from Leo, seething at the very thought. Now Arnold was never known for violence (except that one time with that mugger...) but this guy was defiantly an exception. If he wasn't tied up right now he would probably floor him in front of his own men.

Leo shrugged as he sighed and looked back at Arnold with a mischievous grin and said...

"Helga's secrete. You do want to know what it is no?"

Arnold quickly looked back at Leo as he bit down on his lower lip in frustration and roughly shook his head "no".

"NO WAY! That would be breaking Helga's trust! And I could never do that to her! You know you really are a scum bag to use that to get what you want! Using her like this is no more than slavery in my eyes."

Leo frowned greatly as he turned around to face him completely. Kneeling down once more he smiled as he forcibly placed the duck tape back onto Arnold's mouth.

"Humph too bad cause it looks like to me you don't understand the predicament you're in my friend.

Leo then took out and placed Helga's locket in front of Arnold, as he continued to speak "So I'll be taking my leave and heading over to pick up MY lovely Girlfriend at our randevu point.

Arnold's eyes shot wide as he heard his words as a feeling of dread creeped in as he watched Leo and the black kidnapper make their way up the stares not noticing the locket in front of him. His heart raced with worry and fear as he thought of her being captured and treated just like how he was captured or **worse!**

'Oh no! Helga and Phoebe are in danger! I have to do something' he thought as he search his surroundings spotting a old shovel at the corned of the room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As Phoebe and Helga ran along the city streets Helga could feel her heart beat frantic. Her love was in danger and all she could do was get the license plate! Her anger was just as loud as her heart as she thought all this running was a waste of time. When she could just charge after the car that took him away.

"Listen Phoebe I need you to do something for me." Helga spoke as she slowly halted her running to a full stop. Phoebe complying the same way stopped to listen to Helga's plan.

"I need you to take this license plate number with you and show it to Gerald-o fast."

Phoebe gave a quick nod as Helga continued to speak.

"Once you are there I need you to contact my dad and tell him to call the cops tell him everything got it!"

"But Helga! What are you going to do?" Phoebe replied as she looked worried for her best friend's safety.

Helga smirked and answered "Something I should have done a long time ago Pheebs." She slammed her fist into her other hands palm as she turned away from Phoebe, concentrating on her goal.

Helga had a good hunch on who did this to her Arnold and would punch his lights out if he'd done anything to hurt him.

The two girls nodded in agreement and continued their run. Their pacing quickening their minds set. In every step they ran they could feeling the anxiety in the air, the desperation that slowly creeped in for their friend and lover. The situation was definitely dire for the young football-head.

As Helga ran she spotted something coming in close just up a head. It was a black car. **The same black car that stole Arnold away! **It was now heading streight for them!

Helga and Phoebe quickly stopped in a stand still. Feeling a trace of fear in their legs Helga looked to Phoebe as she suddenly pushed her into a near by alley way.

"Quick Phoeebe Stay hidden and what ever happens promise me you wont come out. Got it!" Phoebe was stunned and surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Helga what about you? you should hide also." she asked as she watched Helga stand and headed out to the street awaiting the black car's arrival.

Helga had given no answer as the car slowly pulled in front of her. A tall looking black man exited the car first from the driver's side and went to the passenger side to open the door.

Tension was in the air as a familiar pair of legs stepped out of the car. Leo got up and stood at the tall man's side. Showing what great authority he had over the black henchman. The tall man bowed low to his boss.

"You again! What have you done to Arnold!" Helga demanded as she charged at the young rich boy wielding Ole bettsy and the five avengers to her side. Readying to punch his lights out.

Leo did nothing as he only watched as Helga was caught by the tall black man.

"Hey! pal let me go! I have a score to settle with yur boss!" she complained as her feet kicked the air below her.

Gripping fast onto Helga's wrist he then dangled her in the air ignoring her complaints he threw her into the car, Knocking her unconscious against the hard arm rest of the other car door.

Leo also turned and slowly re-entered his car not noticing a worried and scared Phoebe peaking over the trash can lids.

"Oh no Helga! Why did you tell me to hide when I could have helped!" Phoebe whispered yelled as she could only watch her best friend be hulled off in the black car.

Phoebe gritted her teeth in frustration. She felt angry for letting her friend go alone, but needed to hurry. Sticking to the plan was all she could do right now. Figuring that where ever they were heading Arnold must be there also.

As she reached Gerald's stoop she was deeply out of breath having run so far from where she started and watching her friends be taken right in front of her. She quickly rang the door bell.

The door was slowly opened to see a food filled Gerald holding a bowl of Sugar crunchy cereal.

"Phoebe? H-Hey what's wrong!?" Gerald asked as he knelt down to Phoebe's tired slumped over body. Phoebe urgently grabbed hold of Gerald's shirt and cried, "Gerald help! Arnold and Helga, were kidnapped!"

Gerald's spoon slowly fell from his hand as he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Action quickly set in as he and Phoebe ran to the phone. They quickly called the police, Helga's dad, and Arnold's grandparents.

When they were all done there was a loud knock at the door.

It was Arnold's grandparents the boarding house members and Helga's family. Everyone there had worried looks upon their faces but Big Bob had a look that sent chills down Gerald's and Phoebe's backs.

And as he shoved Phil and Pooky a side he gripped a hold of Gerald's shoulders.

"WHERE IS SHE KID!? WHO TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME!?"

Bob roared loudly as he began to shake Gerald fearcely

"I-I-I D-D-Don't knoooow s-sir!" Gerald replied before braking free from the large middle aged man's grasp.

Gerald brushed himself off having gained a large amount of spit all over him. He cleared his throat and said, "Now listen up! Phoebe here saw both Arnold's kidnapping and Helga's and If we want to find them I think the best way to do that is to let her show us the way they went."

Phoebe stepped up and answered "It was Leo! He has this crazy obsession on Helga and she is his ONLY girlfriend! And so he's trying to get rid of Arnold cause he thinks he's in his way! We've got to stop him before it's too late!"

"What that's just crazy talk little missy NO ONE can kidnap my daughter and get away with it " Big Bob grunted as he turned his attention over to the mousy young girl.

But it's the truth sir! Phoebe cried as tears began to welled up from behind her large glasses.

"Now this isn't the time to be talking Bob we gotta go save da Shortman and his one eyebrowed little friend!" Yelled Pill stepping over to the three.

"Thaaat's right! We half to go save number 9! Pooky spoke as she had dawned a military outfit and finishing off with charcoal a crossed her cheeks."

"LET'S MOVE OUT TROOPS!" Pooky commanded as she charged off into the empty streets.

Phil cried out as he quickly chased after his crazy wife. Trying to stop her from getting ran over.

"Hey hold up Pooky! Wait up for Pete's sake!"

All they could hear from her was the words "Run, run, run as fast as you can. you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread man!"

Bob ignored the old folks crazy antics and quickly grabbing hold of Phoebe's arm and putting her on his shoulders. Phoebe gave a confused look before Big Bob spoke up.

"Come on girl hurry up! We need to save Helga and that football-headed kid that got my daughter mixed up in this mess."

Phoebe was hesitant but understood as she pointed down fifth and main she yelled "Right! That way!"

Bob could feel his teeth grit before they all charge in also. heading for Arnold's and Helga's location.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Helga slowly regained consciousness she found herself surrounded by stuffed animals and flowers. She felt a quick pain and placed her hands on her head. She noticed a cup of water with two aspirin on a counter beside her.

Helga was hesitant but couldn't stand the pain in her head any more and took the medicine. Downing the rest of the water she heard a voice come from her side.

"Are you feeling better my sweat?"

It was Leo and he'd been laying right beside her the entire time.

Helga quickly spat the rest of the water out of her mouth in surprise. "WHAT THE HECK PONY TAIL WHERE AM I!? WHAT IS THIS PLACE!? AND WHY ARE YOU LAYING RIGHT NEXT TO ME LIKE THAT!?" she demanded falling out of the bed and on to the floor. Helga rushed to stand and backed away from the bed.

Leo only chuckled to himself as he smiled at her sweetly and said, "Oh no reason. I was just waiting for you to wake up darling."

He then sat up and went to a near by dresser. He had a small book inside one of the drawers that he took out and read out loud to her.

"Your eyes are like a shimmering blue rose."

"Your hair. The softest gold-est wheat fields in the land."

"Your brow as bold as... as uh.."

Leo paused for a moment to think about her uni brow and was stumped. As he tried to think of a word Helga could only roll her eyes at this weird form of poetry.

As she thought to herself she smiled in disbelief 'Oh man is this guy for real? those cheesy pick up lines are worse than stinky's . '

Helga shrugged and walked past the weird romantically challenged kid and headed for the door.

"Gee thanks for the flattery kid but I gotta go. See yuh next Christmas bud." she spoke opening the door to find the black man guarding the door blocking her way out.

Leo's laughter could be heard behind her as she turned to face him with an angry look on her face.

Ah ha, ha,ha, ha, ha, No, no, no,no my sweat you shall sit with me for quite some time more. As I make you change your mind about me. After all I know your secrete. He smiled innocently reaching out his hand for hers.

Helga had had enough! the dark side of Helga was slowly beginning to awake. 'Time to let this brat have it.' she thought as she walked calmly over to him. Her head lowered as she reared her fist back hiding it behind her back. And spoke in a deep seething voice.

"Now listen here... "Darling"

"Yes my sweat?" Leo smiled brightly having heard her call him darling for the first time.

Helga's fist suddenly swung fast into Leo's face sending him flying on to the ground. Her voice booming she screamed in anger

**"I LOVE ARNOLD! DON'T YOU GET IT!? ARNOLD! NOT YOU! ARNOLD! I WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS BACK AT THE SCHOOL ROOF WHEN YOU TOOK MY LOCKET! AND NOW THAT IT'S COME TO THIS I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY HUMILIATION!"**

Leo was left dumb founded and scared as the blond bomb shell quite literally exploded in front of him. His lips curved in frustration and anger as he could feel his heart break. Tears fell from his swollen eyes.

All I ever wanted was to show you how I felt for you. And now that I see you this way my darling it truly breaks my heart to do this. Leo snapped his fingers as the underling entered the room.

the man towered over Helga but she wasn't scared as she ducked under the tall black mans swing missing her entirely.

GO GET HER YOU FOOL! Leo commanded as the henchman turned and ran out the room complaining " Ugh I don't get paid enough to play tag with a little girl."

She ran through the long halls of the rundown building. She looked inside every room hopping to find her beloved.

"Arnold!"

**HOOOOO BOOOOY work never get's easier when you're tired does it? Anyway that's the end of chapter 6. My family left early this morning and so now I can take it easy. Babies are a hand full. Anyways hoped you guys liked it cuz the climax is coming up next. Let me know if I should do an extra ending or a return of leo so I can get good ideas.**

**COMMENT RATE REVIEW ETC.**

**3dzgirl signing out. ;p**

**p.s Sorry for the wait I do art work and so it just takes more of my time.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY TECHNICAL PROBLEMS

Author's note: Sorry everyone I'm having technical difficulties with my computer and will be offline for a while until things are sorted out.

Spam viruses log in problems the works.

Anyway I'm real sorry. I am not a computer expert yet, and I'm hoping to get a class to help fix my problems. I'll probably call the geek squad later to see if they could come out and help.

give me a month and I'll be back and up in NO time.

3dzgirl signing off.


	8. THE CLIMAX TRAPPED INSIDE FINAL CHAPTER!

**Well here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Please leave comments reviews likes and dislikes about how I can improve my writing skills for my fanfics. I very much appreciate all the constructive ****criticism thus far. I hope to make more for you viewing readers. I was even thinking of making a Hey Arnold! episode guide of season 6 fanfic. **

**S****o... "MAYBE" Nick will take some of this in. A girl can dream right? I'm also working hard to help save TJM and season 6 for this new generation to watch. **

**ANYWAY ON TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! (DRAMATIC POSE) **

As Leo's underling ran out the door chasing after Helga. Leo felt his head get lighter as his legs gave out underneath him. Falling back upon the old mattress he looked up at the ceiling in a half daze.

Before Leo could even noticed it he felt something wet drip down from the side of his cheeks wetting the pillow underneath him. Bringing his hands to his cheeks Leo was surprised to find those tears that fell...

He roughly wiped them away as they kept flowing one after another. In a subtle and light whimper he wondered about how all this happened to him and cried out.

"W-Where did I go wrong?..."

**X...T-T...TAT...T-T...TAT...T-T...TAT..T-T...TAT.. .X**

Meanwhile Helga ran as fast as she could through the beat up old halls. She could feel her feet hurt, pounding against the hard squeaky wooden boards. Her heart raced faster feeling like it would give out on her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the thug was but mere steps away behind her.

Helga gritted her teeth as she did all that she could to loose him. Ducking in and out of door ways, and narrow corridors. All the while hearing the henchman grumbled to himself like.

**"Why do I have to put up with this. I should have listened to my mom and got into construction or something."**

Helga then spotted a small dumb waiter up a head at the end of the hallway and went for it. Reaching it she quickly leaped inside and closed the shaft's door. She could hear the dumb "Idiot" outside breath heavily as he ran straight past her missing the small elevator completely and ran down the hall.

Helga waited a few seconds before the coast was clear. She lifted up the shaft and looked out seeing no one in site.

"Humph what a dimwit" Helga chuckled leaping back out and running the other way. Finally she came upon the only door left inside the house.

**The basement.**

Helga took a deep breath before calling his name. Knowing that it would just be a matter of time before Leo's goon finally caught up to her.

Fearing the worst she couldn't hold it back anymore as she quickly cried out once more feeling her lungs expand. The tears that she'd held back for so long fell from her cheeks at last as her emotions overflowed.

**"ARNOLD!?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5 minutes earlier...**

Locked within the room Arnold quickly rubbed against the rusty old shovel trying hard not to make too much noise. That the guard couldn't hear what he was up to.

The lazy bald guard scratched his dome shaped head as he'd been watching t.v for quite some time now and was clearly un-aware of what Arnold was doing. Enjoying a big baseball game the man gave a loud cheer as he'd watched the batter Mickey kayline make a home run winning the whole game for his team.

Arnold would glance over at the man every time he cheered stopping what he was doing to make sure that he wouldn't get caught. Suddenly Arnold heard a loud voice call his name. It had to be her voice. There would be no mistaking it for any other.

**"ARNOLD!?"**

Arnold's head quickly shot to the stair case door. As worry quickly set in, his heart raced. He knew that Leo wouldn't have gone too far from this house. Knowing that if Arnold ever escaped Leo would have been in BIG trouble. Arnold figured that Helga would be here as Leo's hostage. He could just feel it deep down in his gut.

And now that same girl he loved was in danger! Walking straight into a trap!

'Oh No Helga!' Arnold thought quickly moving away from the shovel and heading for the steps inching his way along he tried to stand to his feet but fell short at the now standing bodyguard.

His ropes that held his hands were slacked but he was still trapped in this room with this lunk head of a body guard.

He was almost freed and a step away from the one he loved... almost. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily. Body wiggling on the cold floor had torn bits and pieces of his clothes.

The bald guard had heard her voice also. He quickly grabbed and dragged Arnold off to the side by the cuff of Arnold's shirt. He was dropped beside a large wooden crate hidden from the stairs view. They both lied in wait for her to enter. One hopping to catch her and one hopping that she'd run away and never look back.

Arnold struggled at first but bit down hard on the duck tape a cross his lips. Having a good tair in it he broke free of his un-done ropes and reached around to his mouth to take off the tape completely.

He yelled to her not to come in as the bald man was surprised to find his hostage free. the bald henchman quickly wrapped his arms around Arnold's mouth and chest. Holding him down and shutting him up for the moment.

"HELGA! DON'T IT'S A TRAP! HUMPH!-"

"Quiet kid or I knock your lights out!" the bald man commanded as he looked over at the stairs. Awaiting the right time to strike.

Helga had heard Arnold's concern cry. Her heart skipped a beat for a mere second having found him, before she quickly brushed it away. Disobeying Arnold's warning she shook her head "no" and entered anyway running down the stairs to save him.

Helga yelled out angrily in response.

**"YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'D ABANDON YOU LIKE THIS FOOTBALL-HEAD! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! "**

Arnold listened closely as he could hear her foot steps. Coming down the basement steps.

**"YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO LEAVE YOU UP IN THE AIR AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME YESTERDAY!"** Helga yelled loudly as she dashed to the bottom 5 steps.

Arnold's eyes widened as he remembered his confession. The feeling of how it felt on his lips. His heart beat quickening in every moment.

This brought Arnold back to realization. He brought back his head and quickly bit down on the bald body guard's hand releasing his prisoner Arnold.

Arnold had got away from him and went beside Helga. The two backed away as the injured brute stumbled towards them giving one ANGRY look at Arnold.

**OUCH! DARN IT YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BRAT I AUGHT'TA STRANGLE YOU FOR THAT!** The thug roared as he gripped a hold of his hand.

**"OH YEAH! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST PAL!**" Helga yelled back holding up ole' Bettsy as a warning.

Arnold smiled as he watched Helga defend him before stopping her."Hold on Helga let me handle this guy."He spoke warmly as he then silently took hold of Helga's hand and brought her close behind him.

Helga was instantly calmed when she felt her hand in his. A light blush came upon her cheeks as she watched him look away from her. (still smiling)

Arnold then looked at this man and glared deeply. "You stay away from us! Or I'll have no choice but to use force!" Arnold warned as he got into his karate stance. lowering himself to the ground.

The bald man only paused before laughing out loud taking the threat as a joke, and came closer to the two preteens. He swung his good arm out to grab at Arnold only to miss him by a hair.

Helga stomped on his foot as the man yelped in pain. As Arnold then reared back and leaped into the air he kicked the large bald man in the stomach. Sending him falling backwards against the support beam behind him.

(the beam stood at the center of the room.)

Suddenly there was a loud SNAP! and a few CRACKS as they watched the old splintered beam gave way and began to fall. A large piece of plaster fell from the ceiling and hit the thug in the head almost knocking him out.

As the large man looked up he began to tremble in fear. His eyes wide, and his jaw slacked as he yelped running for his life out the basement door. "AAH CRAP! THE HOUSE IS COMING DOWN! I QUIT! I'M GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE AND LEAVING FOR NEWJERSY!"

He yelled loudly running out the door and out of the house. Leaving the remainder of people to their fates.

"Arnold!" Helga cried as she latched on to him tight. Arnold watched as plaster and border began to fall like rain around them. As He took her hand once more he yelled "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Arnold lead her to the stairs as they began to climb. Reaching the door they found it shut closed. Arnold quickly turned the knob and gasped.

"I-It's locked!"

WHAT! screamed Helga as she reached out to open the door. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ARNOLD IT JUST CAN'T BE LOCKED!" She yelled under the loud sound of debris trying to turn the knob as hard as she could.

But it was no use the door had been locked from the outside in. They were trapped inside a house that was collapsing in on itself.

As Leo watched standing outside of the house. He felt the urge to go back in and save Helga. But then his thoughts shifted as his rival would also be saved from the rubble.

Leo paced about before he heard the loud crashing of the roof collapsing in. Watching it fall was too much as he panicked and shouted "What have I done!" concerned he quickly took off running towards the broken old house.

Only to find himself being stopped by the black body guard's hand.

"You can't go in there sir! It's too late now!"He warned shaking his head "No". The black guard wouldn't just let a kid run inside a collapsing building. At the same time he wouldn't risk his own life for two little brats he didn't know really anything about.

"WHO CARES! I HALF TO SAVE THEM!" Leo pleaded as he struggled to get free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INSIDE THE COLLAPSING BUILDING...

Arnold quickly ran back down the stairs grabbing the old shovel he bashed it into the wooded door, only making a small crack in it. Desperate Arnold continued to pound at the door making little progress with each swing. "WHY WONT IT OPEN!"Arnold yelled finally stopping his swings. Out of breath he lowered his arms and rested.

Helga placed her hands upon his and the shovel as she looked at him warmly. "Come on! We'll do it together!" she yelled as they both raised the shovel high above them.

As it smashed into the wood it made an even bigger hole than last time. They each did the same thing over and over again until they stopped hearing a loud moaning noise followed by a big crack.

Arnold looked up to see the basement roof was going to cave in, He then remember the large crate at the bottom of the stairs then looked to Helga.

"COME ON!" He commanded taking Helga by the wrist once more. The two ran as fast as they could to the large crate and shoved the shovel's end into it's frame lifting it out of it's nails.

"Arnold what if we don't make it? Helga looked to him knowing that this was their only option left.

We will Helga. Trust me. Arnold smiled as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Helga blushed profusely as she wasn't ready for that. "A-Arnold before this is over there is something I've been uh w-wanting to tell you." Helga spoke nervously as he helped her inside.

What is it?

Well it's about my secret.

Arnold listened to her Suddenly the basement roof gave way as everything fell upon them. "No time!" Arnold yelled as he quickly jumped in and slid the cover shut.

AAAAAAAHHHH! Helga cried in his arms as horror filled her thoughts. Thinking this was it, the end... of everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On the outskirts of Hillwood...**

As Gerald's group ran desperately in the streets each of them called out to the lost children yelling **"Arnold! Helga! Where are you!". **They had been searching all after noon when they heard the loud crash come from the west. A top Big Bob's shoulders Phoebe gasped and cried out "Over there look!" as she spotted the rundown old house, pointing in it's direction.

Everyone looked to see what she was talking about and saw a old building just off to the side near the shore line. Leo was quickly noticed by Phoebe as she then hopped down from Big bob's shoulders and began running towards it.

Ernie immediately stepped up having done construction all his life. He knew this house was on it's last legs and would fall in any minute. "HEY THAT HOUSE IS ABOUT TO GO!". He warned shocking everyone.

They all quickly took after the young Asian girl running towards. Fearing the worst for their friends and family members no one knew if this was the actual hideout for the kidnappers, but it didn't matter. Each of them knew in their hearts that this was right.

The trail to the old abandoned house was long and winding as they reach that sandy shore.

They had made it just in time to see it fall. Watching the large roof collapse in disbelief...

Leo looked to them as they approached. Tears welded in his eyes with regret. Though Big Bob could have cared less.

Seeing the large rubble before him worried and enraged him at the same time. Leo had been the only one to escape from the falling debris, and was the only one in site. (A posed to the henchman)

But where was Helga? Where was Bob's daughter? Big Bob Pataki could only think of his daughter and even disregarded Arnold. (Once more (-_-)!)

Bob gritted his teeth as he took hold of Leo's caller letting his anger take in. "ALRIGHT RICH KID WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!? I WANNA KNOW AND I WANNA KNOW RIGHT NOW!?" Bob roared demanding Leo to answer him right away or else.

Daggling in the air Leo whimpered as his tears fell fast before answering Big Bob's threat.

"I-I'm so sorry... They were trapped inside and I tried to..." Leo fell quiet as everyone listened, dread filling the air only Bob gave the only two words that everyone thought.

"Oh...No.."

As he dropped Leo he ran to the broken pieces of what once was a house.

"HELGA, HELGA!? WHERE ARE YOU GIRL!? ANSWER ME! "

Everyone watched as Big Bob dug through the debris soon joining him in the search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE DARKNESS...

As Helga regained consciousness she felt something warm holding her down wrapped around her body.

Was this haven?

No. She could feel something. A sharp pain on her leg. She had sprained her ankle when the roof fell in. She coughed when she breathed in, finding dirt and dust everywhere was no surprise. Having survived a building collapse on her she looked up remembering that she wasn't alone.

(Cough, cough) Arnold?...

Arnold gave no answer as his eyes were closed shut.

Helga began to worry trying to scoot closer to him as she called his name once more.

"Arnold!?"

suddenly Arnold's hand slowly moved to her cheek as she heard him speak "I'm, I'm alright Helga..." He sat up slowly and leaned against the crates side giving his own dry cough from the mixed air.

"Are you sure about that?" Helga asked looking him over finding no injuries.

"Heh, heh Yeah...I think so." Arnold chuckled as Helga checked his arms. He smiled at Helga for giving him so much attention and took her hands in his and asked.

And how about you? Are you alright?" Arnold asked noticing her leg was hurt.

Helga looked down at her ankle and shrugged "Oh yeah I guess I sprained my ankle somehow, but that's all" Helga said placing a hand over said ankle.

Arnold frowned slightly at the wounded leg and searched the floor. He found a small rag that didn't look too dirty and wrapped it around Helga's foot.

Helga of course complained that she was fine and didn't need the treatment, But Arnold knew better than to leave it like that.

Knock it off football-head I'm perfectly cappable to take care of-

Yeah, yeah Helga I can tell that this hurts. Besides I can't leave you like this now can I Arnold smiled as he finished wrapping her leg.

Helga blushed as she tried not to look at him. What he was doing to her foot was REALLY embarrassing her right now. She looked at her surroundings and tried to make small talk. "It looks like your idea paid off football-head. The crate held up, even though I don't know how it did." The lid of the box was bent and splintered and pieces of wood were coming in.

Arnold then noticed a small opening to the crate that had light shining through. He looked through to find a support beam had landed on them. And like a slope slid some of the rocks and rubble away from them.

Suddenly a long wood splitting dragged out moan was heard from above. Like the house was going for round two Arnold and Helga both startled looked up as they listened carefully. The sound gradually faded to light squeaks in seconds giving them each a sigh of re-leaf.

well this is it. Where my life comes to an end. Helga thought as she looked back at Arnold who was still looking up at the collapse ceiling. A blush crossed lightly against her cheeks as she continued to wonder.

'Well I guess this is as good as a time to come clean.'

Arnold heard Helga cough and looked to her with a curious expression and asked "Helga?"

Helga cleared her throat as she tried to be as clear as she could. Resalting in a mumble of words at first but then reforming her resolve.

Um... Arnold. T-There is something I've been t-trying to tell you for quite some time now.

She had his full attention now, thinking that she was in pain or perhaps...

A soft warm smiled grew from his mouth as he responded to her words. "Yes Helga?"

Helga's face went bright red for a second as she just wanted to pound him for teasing her. And also wanted to kiss him for his charm.

"I-I-I- I love you..."

She could feel her self explode inside as she quickly turned away from him.

Arnold was left dumb founded for just a moment before a really wide smile grew upon his face. His cheeks felt hot and his heart raced. His mind and body were all fuzzy and warm as he realized that she'd just reciprocated his feelings.

Arnold took her hand in his as they both looked into each others eyes. Feeling the happiness they felt for each other Arnold gave a really swave smile before leaning in to kiss her hand. Helga felt a rush of energy flow over her as his lips connected to her surprisingly soft skin.

As Arnold parted his lips from her hand he glanced back up at her with a more serious but still nervous expression. He wondered giving the circumstances that they were in would Helga except his proposition. Even though they were trapped inside this box, even if this would be the last time they would ever see each other ever again he had to know. Swallowing the dryness in his mouth Arnold spoke in a almost calm tone.

"Helga?"

"Yes Arnold?" Helga smiled charmingly fluttering her eyes to her love.

Arnold blushed uncomfortably as he didn't expect that. He breathed in heavily before letting it all out a bit rushed.

"Will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"

Helga's heart skipped a beat as she had only dreamed of this in her imaginations, dreams, and poetic monologues. Helga remained motionless as she just sat there, her mind replaying his words over and over again in her head.

Her silence made Arnold a bit worried having gotten no answer from her. He felt his heart sink as he wondered and worried. Was she rejecting him after just a few minutes from their second embrace thus far? Would she break his heart like so many others did? Arnold gulped once more in anticipation.

Suddenly without warning Helga leaped into his arms warping her arms around him and holding him tightly. Startled Arnold looked down at his love and found her crying on his torn and tattered shirt.

Tears of joy and happiness overflowed from Helga's eyes. And with a large grin on her face she rubbed her tear filled eyes into his chest taking his sent in. As she looked up at him she couldn't hold it in anymore and kissed him.

pulling away she smiled at the stunned football-head who was left a mouth a gaped and in shock. He listened to his new girlfriend complain as she turned to her side.

"I would love to Arnold just as soon as we get the heck out of this box. Helga tease angrily poking him in the chest then bringing her thumb up and flicking his nose.

Arnold was brought out of his shocked state of mind and smiled as he placed his hands upon his round nose. Rubbing it lightly he gave a mischievous chuckle before placing one of his hands under her chin bringing her to look at him. He smiled purring-ly as he answered her request.

"Heh, heh what ever you say **darling.**"

Suddenly everything shook as they heard the sound of a large machine digging it's way into the rubble. The sound was getting closer as they could hear the mechanisms and gears grinding away. They could hear voices calling their names from above as a light began to shine over them

"Arnold!" Cried Phill as he dug deep throwing a broken T.V. out of the way.

Helga!? Where are yuh girl speak ta me! Bob called out beside Phil worried for his daughters life.

Helga couldn't believe her ears. Her father Big Bob Pataki sounded frantic! He was even calling out her right name this time! Arnold smiled to see that Helga finally got her recognition she'd been wanting for so long.

Helga smiled too as she cried out desperately hoping that he'd hear her "**Bob!?"**

Arnold too looked up and added **"We're down here!" **

Bob and Arnold's grandpa Phil both heard their cries and dug faster making a large hole to see. Big Bob and Phil both looked down to find the two stuck inside a wooden crate looking out from a hole inside the crate. Overjoyed the two men yelled for Ernie who had brought his krain to help dig.

Getting rid of the ball at the end they replaced it with a harness and lowered it down to the two kids. Big Bob valentearing to go down to brake open the box was lowered inside the hole. When he reached the box he knelt down and bent a crow bar into it's side. releasing the two caned children inside. Slowly Arnold crawled out from their box prison and helped Helga to stand up.

Are you okay to stand Helga He asked wrapping his arm around her waste letting her lean on his shoulders

Hmm... I think so I'll try to walk Helga moaned wanting to lean on her boyfriend's shoulder a little while longer.

Arnold smiled knowing exactly how she felt and took hold of Helga's hand to help stabilize her. Taking note of her sprained ankle he helped her up to Big Bob's side.

Bob raised part of his eyebrow in surprise when Helga didn't jerk her arm away or seem angry at the least. In fact she almost looked... HAPPY. This raised a good amount of suspicion in Bob's eyes. 'What does he think he's doing to my daughter' Bob thought as he watched Helga get on top of the crate.

Helga turned to Bob and immediately hugged him. Happy to see him for once she let out a single tear inside her fathers arms.

Bob dis-siding to leave what just happened for later, felt the same way as he'd been so worried for Helga's safety.

from above ground they could hear Ernie's voice call out to them "Hey! Send them up one at a time the rope is not that strong! It might break!"

Hearing this Helga backed out of Bob's grip and looked to Arnold "Wait I'm not going if he's not going with me." Helga declared crossing her arms in defiance.

It's okay Helga. I'll just meet you up there Arnold smiled looking up at his beloved Helga.

NO! I'm not leaving him! Helga shouted crossing her arms, sticking her nose even higher up in the air.

Arnold smiled and chuckled to himself "Still stubborn as ever..." He spoke looking to Big Bob for the okay.

Bob didn't hesitate to grab and throw Helga on his shoulders as he pulled the rope that signaled Ernie to lift them up with the crane.

Helga only pouted as she looked down at her Arnold with an annoyed stare. 'Why that little... I swear If he thinks he's getting away with this. He's **sorely mistaken.**

'I'm looking forward to it Helga...' Arnold thought smiling up at her with that same old smile he gave to her when she'd put up her walls.

He knew that he'd pay for this later but right now he just didn't care.

**ooo33333333333333333333333333333ooo**

When all of them were safely above ground the Hillwood police department and ambulance were both on site. Having got a report of a building collapsing, Phil explained everything to the police up to the current situation.

A large crowd of civilians had gathered around the now taped off area to find out what happened. A few of Arnold's classmates were also mixed up in the group when they spotted Arnold Gerald Phoebe and Helga.

Hey? What's going on? Sid asked a confused Stinky Peterson. Who in turn complied with a...

"Gwarsh Sid I have the foggiest idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The officer that spoke with Phil sighed and shook his head as he looked over at Leo still sitting on the ground with dried tears stained on his face.

"I see... Well with all that's been said I regretably half to take him in for kidnapping." the police offecier proclamed looking back at Phil with a disapointed frown.

And he's just a kid too... Phil frowned dissapointingly as he watched the boy with handcuffs on his wrists.

**MEANWHILE...**

Family and friends crowded and surrounded the two youngsters. hugging and congratulating them on surviving their horrific ordeal.

Arnold looked over at Helga and saw her surrounded by her loving family. Relieved that their lost Pataki was back home they hugged and kissed her cheeks, smothering her with love.

Helga couldn't help but smile within the warm hugs she received.

Arnold felt happy for her as she'd finally gotten the one thing she'd wanted for so long. A smile spread as he then turned to his own boarder house family receiving their love like a true family.

Leo was lead to the police truck when he saw Helga and Arnold walk past him. He had to say something to them at least just a simple goodbye or apologize would be enough to send him off with a good conscious.

He turned to the guard and pleaded for him to give him one last conversation. The officer looked to this kid's expression then to the two he kidnapped and nodded in understanding.

"Fine kid... 5 minutes."

Leo was lead to the large group as the officer stopped them from leaving.

Uh.. Helga... Arnold... I-I'm so sorry for all this... I truly did love you Helga.

"Which I don't." Helga interuped sneaking her way closer to Arnold's side.

Arnold noticed and gave a half lived smile himself. Secretly taking her hand without anyone noticing.

"Yes... I see that now..." Leo spoke lowering his head in shame.

"I just wanted to apologized and wish you two a long happy life together."

"Dude... We are **NINE** years old... " Arnold interrupted annoyingly rolling his eyes at the misguided rich kid.

"Eh, heh, Yeah... I guess you're right... " Leo chuckled as his 5 minutes expired leaving the group able to finally head home.

As Leo was lead into the police truck he looked out and watched the world he knew for so long cease to exist. As he was now headed off to juvi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**3**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well that's it the end of the story hope you all liked the long chapter and story. I really worked my but off to get this far-**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! (On my door?)**

**In comes an angry Big Bob Pataki.**

**Me: OH CRUD! 0_0 **

**5 MINUTES OF POUNDING IN MY FACE LATER... X_X**

**THERE! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL THINK TWICE IN MAKING SUCH A LAME CHARACTER KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER! **

**Y-Yes... sir. **

**(FYI, Arnold got a worst beating than me) (for kissing Helga.)**

**LIKE, REVIEW, COMMENT, SHARE LINK YADA, YADA, YADA...**

**Time is: 1:45 Hey I got done more earlier than I thought :D**


End file.
